For the fun of the game
by Thundermuffinn
Summary: His aim was to look for the one girl who would be easily intrigued by his presence and his charisma. If all went well perhaps he'll invite her over to his place and spend the rest of the night with this lonely wolf. Tonight would go as planned.


**AN: Hello. I own nothing from Digimon. Quick note, I would suggest you read it until the very end. Thank you. Reviews would be lovely. 3 **

**For the fun of the game.**

The way he strode through the sidewalk easily suggested he was heading eagerly somewhere to meet someone he hadn't seen in a while. His looks were far superior to any men around; the crisp locks of his blond hair would cast bright gleams which bounced from the streetlights at night. His eyes as blue as the clearest oceans told stories of young women getting lured to them, trapping them like prisoners to his allure. His attire of a gray button up shirt and black dress pants were clean and professional as if he was trying to kill the whole 'douche bag' label, the one society stereotypically described.

His aim was to look for the one girl who would be easily intrigued by his presence and his charisma. If all went well perhaps he'll invite her over to his place and spend the rest of the night with this lonely wolf.

Tonight will go as planned.

He made his way inside the bar by the name _Escapade_; a small known place where people would get away from reality and enter a place where anything goes, a place where people would desperately escape from their outside lives and re-live to be someone else.

The first thing he took notice of the bar was the booming music coursing through his chest; it was loud but soft. As he made way towards the crowd he spotted his target right away; she was sitting on a stool on the far side of the bar by herself. The blond smirked at his luck; this was his chance and he was going to take it. He had experience after all; he had been doing it for years now without any of his friends knowing his secret.

He fiddled with his ring finger for a while; the gold bond around it shined brightly as if reminding him what he was doing was the only way to save something he was trying to keep. He chose to ignore it and to forget about it.

He approached the position next to her and sat on the vacant seat, he quickly snapped his fingers to bring attention to the bartender and with his bright smile he asked for two shots of tequila. He turned to look at the girl next to him to admire her; she did a pretty good job tonight to make herself look this radiant. Her long black silk hair fell down to her back casting a shine from the top light. She wore white, tight jeans, a red and black stripe tank top and black stilettos heels. Her legs were neatly crossed and her arms rested on the top of the table.

He loudly coughed making the girl turned her attention to him. She looked at him as if he was a boring subject and she wasn't interested in taking such a dull course. Her expression did not change into a positive aspiration nor did she have the slightest awareness that he was very attractive and that any other women would throw themselves all over him in that quick second of contact. She was not appealed by him at all.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you doing?" He eagerly asked taking a closer look at her. The women didn't retort back but kept her gaze at the blond. He had to do better than that to make this tough cookie talk.

"Do you come here often by yourself?" He questioned again.

"No," she dryly answered, "I'm waiting for someone."

The bartender finally arrived with the two small glasses, he grabbed both and handed one to the women. She didn't hesitate and took the beverage to her lips drinking the liquid as if it was water. It impressed him.

"Are you waiting for a friend of yours?" He continued to ask questions.

"Does it matter to you?" she sounded a little annoyed.

"No, it doesn't. Maybe we can have a couple of more drinks before your friend comes over and if she or he doesn't show up, maybe we can share a dance," he smirked at her while trying to get a little closer.

"I'm married," the beautiful woman informed as she raised her left hand and showed him her ring finger wiggling it in place as a fine bright diamond ring was bond around it.

"Oh, you are? Well, so am I," he notified by flashing his gold bond as well. He let out a smirk slide up his face, "Where's your husband? I don't see him around," the blond looked around the bar to see if any of these men were coming forward to rescue her from this strange man.

"He's in a business trip at the moment and he won't be back until next week," she apprised in an as- a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"That's a shame, leaving a beautiful woman like you alone for a week, I wouldn't allow that."

"Is this how you pick up chicks? A married man picking up married women; that's sleazy."

"It's not, as long as you don't get caught," the blond retorted with a smug face, "besides it's all about the excitement. The thrill that runs through your body, wouldn't you agree? You're here for some exciting encounters even if it is with a friend of yours, like meeting other people even if it is for one night. That is all what it is and in the end it's not going to matter because you won't be alone."

The woman finally seemed to lighten up as she shared a small smile; it was a matter of time before the charm of Yamato Ishida would kick in.

"I don't like being alone, I guess having some company wouldn't be so bad, especially if it's with someone as handsome as you," her body language had changed; her back was now fully straight with interest, her whole figure facing the blond.

In the meantime he had ordered another set of tequila shots, he grabbed one as he handed her the other one and they both tribute, their glasses clinking softly. The cold liquid ran through their throats while at the same time the burning sensation ran as well, they both cringed and let a release of satisfaction as the alcohol settled down into their stomachs.

"Would you like this dance, ma'am?" he asked as he stood up from the stool reaching out his hand as an offer.

She didn't have to think twice and took his hand as he maneuver their way to the small dance floor while listening to the latest song played from the jukebox.

"So tell me, where is your wife at the moment? Does she know you are out in the night picking other married women?"

"Funny you said that because as it turns out she is also in a business trip, fashion related, and won't come back for a week," he enlighten while keeping the rhythm with his feet. He moved swiftly and swirled her around softly.

She giggled softly as she was brought back to his arms as she was directly looking at him, he looked back and smiled. Who cared if they found out about this, if they haunt him for it, it was all for the fun of the game and it was exhilarating. Not a lot of people did it and they were seriously missing how exuberating it really was.

They continued to dance until the next song came up and it changed into something soft and slow. His arms slowly made his way down her thin waist while hers wrapped around his neck.

"You have beautiful eyes," he admired while looking down into those bright eyes, engulfing himself in them.

"Thank you, I get that a lot, I have very uncommon eyes, so they say. My husband is crazy about them."

"He's lucky then, having to see those eyes everyday must be a blessing every time he gets up. He doesn't deserve you."

"My husband is a wonderful man and though he doesn't show his emotions often, I know his love is true," she defended looking at the blond with an affectionate gaze.

Yamato stared at her with a pleasant smile; it wasn't a cocky smirk anymore it had another meaning. He bend down to touch her lips with his, she closed her eyes and arched her face upwards to kiss him back. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until Yamato felt someone bump him on his shoulder. It was another man already inebriated, he mumbled but the words weren't audible and it was all gibberish. He tried to make his way in between them to take the woman away from Yamato. At this it made the blond enraged.

"Hey! She's mine!" with a quick swing from his arm he was able to punch him in the face, the intoxicated man fell on the floor as he struggled to get up again. The young woman looked at the man on the floor then back at the blond.

"We should leave before it gets worse," she suggested while pulling his sleeve. He nodded as a response and began to leave the bar.

When there was no one outside and they were distance away from the building they stopped and looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe you punched him!" she said in between breathes after laughing for a period of time.

"I had to or he was going to snatch you away from me, and I wouldn't want that," he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, he kissed her again and realized how turned on he was. "Do you want to come over my place and maybe we can finish this up?"

"As long as that means I won't be alone tonight."

He didn't care how messy he was being when he entered his apartment, he didn't care that he was knocking over tables or chairs as long as he got her inside the bedroom. As if he knew it was taking him longer to reach his destination; he grabbed her waist and carried her without breaking the kiss; her legs immediately wrapped themselves around him as she was being lifted from the ground. Yamato searched for the knob of his door and pushed it open ignoring the loud bang it had caused. He dropped her at the bed and she giggled. His hands moved down her curves and on her button of her pants, he unbuttoned it and unzipped it. She reached to dispatch his buttons from his shirt and with success he was naked from his torso. His hands ran up her shirt and into her bra, the sensitivity of the tip caused her to slightly moan. With a quick work of his fingers he was able to remove the bra and then her shirt leaving her topless.

She reached up to the top of her head and took out the long black hair she had on, revealing her real true natural hair. The Blond lightly stopped to look at his wife; she looked at him back with curiosity, "What is it?"

"I don't know, I think I liked you better with black hair," he joked as he kissed her in the lips, "You looked hot."

"Well redheads are sexier," she mused as she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him passionately.

The rest of the attire ended up flying until it landed on the floor, the two lovers began their rough hot sex and they didn't care if it kept the neighbors up.

Roleplaying was one of the few fundamental things the couple did and their friends were less the wiser. It spiced things up for them and it made their sex life better.

They decided to try it while Sora read an article on Cosmopolitan on how to keep the spark on. At first it was just on the bedroom roleplaying trying to play along but it ended up being so awkward it was just a turn off. Then they tried it again while they went out with friends, during the whole day they started texting each other pretending to be somebody else and that's when it started, later on it was with disguises.

"This has had to be the best sex we had this month," Yamato enunciated while caressing the messy curls of Sora's red hair; her head rested on his chest and her arm was wrapped around his waist, she lightly looked at him with those detailed ruby eyes.

"Why do you say that? Is it because we did it three times?"

Yamato lightly chuckled, "Besides that. I guess it was the thrill I got from punching the guy. I hate the thought of some other guy wanting you. It made me want you even more. It sounds bad I know but that's how I felt and throwing that hit on the guy got me really pumped, you could say."

"Wow, Ishida, I'm flattered. I'm only irresistible to you when I am in the thoughts of another man."

"That's not what I meant; don't make me sound like I'm a bad guy."

"I know, I'm teasing," she reached out to kiss him; he stretched his arms and wrapped them around her giving her a tight squeeze.

She tittered at the slight embrace as his lips touched the top of her neck, "that tickles!"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but you have to do something for me," she requested while looking him straight in the face.

"What is it?" he raised an eyebrow.

She had that teasing smirk of hers, the one he couldn't resist, the one that meant she had something mischievous in mind. She reached to her side without losing eye contact and tossed him something that looked like a hairy animal, "next time, you were the wig."

**END**

**I hope you guys found this amusing. Reviews would be lovely **


End file.
